With the great enthusiasm for sports in the United States and in other countries, there is a demand for novelty items that commemorate individual athletes, teams, and the places where they play. There are many different kinds of sports memorabilia available, but there are few, if any, sports novelties available that realistically emulate the appearance of athletic courts or surfaces, particularly surfaces constructed from wooden planks (i.e., basketball courts). First, it is difficult to achieve the unique grained appearance of a planked wooden surface without actually using strips of wood since each piece of wood in an actual court has its own individual grain. On a small scale, achieving the grained look is difficult because of the problems of cutting harder woods into smaller rectangular strips. Second, although it is possible to hand paint game lines and team logos onto novelty items, such practice is time consuming and expensive.